The Water's Glow
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: After a long day in the studio, Logan decides to take a risk and sneak into the Palmwood's pool after hours for a relaxing swim. After arriving at the pool, he discovers someone has already beat him there. Rated T: Mild Sexual Content


**It's 4am. I'm bored & sick. Here's my first Cargan oneshot. Enjoy. I don't own Big Time Rush. **

The recording booth's walls seemed to be closing in on the four boys. The red and black room was entirely to small to stand in for six hours straight. But regardless, Gustavo Rocque had kept Big Time Rush in there untill eleven o'clock that night. Finally, the irritable producer took the bulky head phones off of his ears and strung them around his neck. His expression held a look of dissatisfaction as he peered through his yellow, bug-eyed sunglasses. "Dogs! You're done for the day. Because frankly, I can not stand to look at your faces any longer." He insulted, causing Kelly to roll her eyes in annoyance. The douche bag act was getting pretty old, pretty fast. Not finding the strength in them to retort to the usual disrespect, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos removed the headphones from their heads, and walked out of the glass door. Kelly had the limousine drive them home.

Arriving at the Palmwoods apartments, the boys huddled themselves into the elevator and pressed a round button that glowed a bright '2'. It seemed weird to see their home so empty, as it was usually bustling with people. Barley able to keep their eyes open, they shuffled down the stiff red carpet and into apartment 2J. All of the lights were off, signaling that Mrs. Knight and Katie were already off to bed. Logan and James veered a left, while Kendall and Carlos took a right, all headed to their rooms. After throwing on pajamas, the teens tucked themselves underneath their sheets and covers, sighing comfortably as they drifted off to a deserved good night's sleep.

Logan awoke with a start as he unintentionally sat straight up in his bed. His breathing was heavy, and his light blue sheets were stuck to his clammy skin. The brunette had no clue what had caused him to wake up like that, and it halfway scared him. Glancing over, he saw James sleeping silently in the single bed to his left. Rubbing his palms over his tired eyes, Logan picked himself up from the bed and dragged his body to the bathroom. Gazing into the mirror, he splashed some chilly tap water onto his pale face, evoking his awareness. He was suddenly and completely awake. Walking back into the bedroom, he stared at the electric alarm clock on his night stand. 2:30 am flashed in bold, red outline. Feeling jittery, Logan had no intention of falling back asleep. He couldn't watch television in the living room without waking everyone up, so he decided to do something out of the ordinary for him. He was going to take a risk, and sneak into the pool, which was closed for the night. The thought of swimming in the lukewarm water in the crisp night air calmed Logan on the spot. Quietly slipping on his black swimming trunks and grabbing a towel from the closet, he silently exited the apartment, as to not wake any of his friends. He decided to take the stairs opposed to the elevator, because he was afraid Mr. Bitters would wake up and catch him sneaking around. Finally making it to the lobby, the ivory skinned teen advanced to the double doors leading to the pool area. He took a quick look over his shoulder before discreetly opening the entrance. Closing the doors quickly behind him, he turned to catch a sight that made his heart jump to his throat. A towel had been thrown onto one of the long patio chairs, and the blurry shape of someone swimming underwater came into Logan's vision. He briskly hid behind one of the rows of bushes to get a closer look as to who was already doing what he had come to accomplish. The mystery person swam back and fourth through the water, submerged for a good two minutes before bobbing up to the surface. It was obviously a male, because his shoulders were broad, but his back was turned towards the spy, so Logan couldn't see his face. Taking himself back underwater, he quickly splashed back up, running his fingers through his short black hair. Then, he turned in Logan's direction. It was Carlos. Feeling relived, the brown haired teen walked from behind the shrubs, revealing himself to his Latino friend. Carlos swam to the edge of the pool and rested on the tile. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, staring up at his best friend with a small smile as he wiped the water from his tanned face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Logan countered, tossing his towel onto a nearby table. Carlos gave a low chuckle as he flipped backwards, sinking into the water. Logan stripped himself of his T shirt and strode over to the steps of the pool. Sliding one foot into the aqua, he sighed. It was warm and soothing to the touch as he continued to walk, engulfing his body into the water. Carlos surfaced in front of him, still smiling.

"I come out here almost every night. You didn't know?" Carlos questioned as if it were an obvious fact that he snuck out of the apartment at night while the rest of his roomates were fast asleep. Logan shook his head and shrugged, giving an answer of no. Carlos floated on his back for a minute. "It's relaxing. It's like, getting away from all the chaos and craziness of Hollywood." Logan raised an eyebrow at this as he swam up to his friend.

"I thought you liked the craziness...seeing as how you're usually the center of it." Logan stated, splashing his lounging friend a little. Carlos winced with a smile, splashing him back. This went on for a couple minutes as it turned out to be an actual splash fight. Both boys began to laugh as they backed up against the edge of the pool. Suddenly realizing how close they were, Logan swam across the water, ending up on the other side. Carlos played it off.

"It seems like so many things have changed..." Carlos sighed, turning his gaze upward. Logan waded in the water, curiously waiting for him to continue. While he awaited, he watched Carlos. His shirtless body seemed to glow from the pool's under lights, causing his tan skin to glimmer a golden color. Small droplets of clear water glistened on his toned chest, resembling the night's star filled sky. Logan's throat went a little dry. "Ever since we got here...I've been feeling different. My feelings towards everyone...towards you guys have changed." Logan had never seen Carlos act so serious. It was weird, in a sense, but he let him continue his rant. The olive skinned teen paused, his eyes adverting straight into the path of Logan's watch. Their attention was caught by one another's. Then, Carlos spoke. "Especially towards you, Logan." And at that moment, the light skinned boy felt a strange sensation rise from his spine as Carlos began to slowly wade near to him. Backing up as much as he could, Logan gulped down the dry lump in his throat.

"W-what do you mean?" His voice stuttered out, making it painfully obvious that he was anxious. Carlos stopped, about three inches away from his best friend. He brought up his hand, tracing his finger down Logan's naked chest. Then, chocolate eyes stared into each other.

"I mean...I think I love you." Carlos whispered out, his lips parting ever so slightly. Logan's eyes grew wide as he became literally speechless. He could feel Carlos' wet hands snaking up his moist chest and around his neck, but his body stayed stiff. The tan skinned boy drew his lips close to Logan's, lightly touching in the process. A shudder erupted through the taller male's body. "Do you love me?" Carlos muttered faintly onto the plump lips brushing his own. Logan could feel his friend's hot breath tingle against his mouth, and it felt good. Carlos' eyes became seductively half lidded. Logan could feel the blood rising to his pale cheeks, a blush forming on his skin.

"I-I..." Logan stammered again, feeling very weak in the knees. Before he could give a full answer, Carlos' hand had found it's way to the back of Logan's head, stroking his fingers through his dripping hair gently. Still unmoving, Logan felt the hot, wet tip of Carlos' tongue slide across his own bottom lip. He couldn't help but to let a small moan escape his throat. Carlos smirked as he leaned up, putting his lips onto Logan's ear.

"Do you love me, Logan Mitchell?" Carlos huskily whispered as he proceeded to drag his tongue across his friend's already damp jaw line and down his neck. Needing nothing more, Logan's hands found their way around Carlos' waist, pulling him in. Their crotches pressed against each other. Logan breathed, placing his mouth onto Carlos'. Their lips were amazingly soft, and they were enjoying every last bit of them. Logan parted first, giving Carlos' skilled tongue a chance to get to work. The ivory skinned teen moaned into his band mate's mouth as the tongue slid onto his own, gently stroking back and fourth. They began to swirl together, causing Carlos to let a moan out as well. The small sounds of the water moving was musical to their ears as they began to passionately touch one another. Logan's hands traveled downward, softly gripping onto Carlos' butt, squeezing it in the process. Quickly shifting positions, Logan was now backing his smaller friend into the wall of the pool. The brown haired teen began to suck lightly on Carlos' tan neck, groping his backside all the while. He was surprised his darker friend didn't taste like the caramel his skin resmebled. Latino shut his eyes as he let out pleasure filled moans. _"Logan. mmhm Logan..." _The teen whined out, causing his 'companion' to stiffen a little. The lighter boy's hand rubbed against the Hispanics crotch. Logan suddenly stopped his teasing with his lips and stared straight into Carlos' glossy eyes, his hand still moving.

"I do love you, Carlos Garcia." Logan smirked, baring his dimpled cheeks before submerging under the water. Carlos gasped as he felt his boardshort's strings come loose. The water's flouresent glow danced across Carlos' face as he let his eyelids fall over his dark, amber eyes.

**wow.**


End file.
